


In The Other Life

by miyozun



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is Bad at Feelings, Angst, M/M, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Wow this is deep, akaashi keiji angst, alegrawrites, haikyuu angst, in another life prequel, littleluxray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyozun/pseuds/miyozun
Summary: In which akaashi wakes up in a world where bokuto is still alive, and silently watches him fall for someone else.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 152
Kudos: 1293





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/gifts).



> my ig is @miyozun, I have NO other writing apps like wattpad or anything and people have already been reposting my work without giving credit, so please take note and notify me if you see anything suspicious!

On the 2nd of October—2015, Akaashi Keiji decides that nothing will ever smell like home again.  
-  
The 3rd of October—2015, was the last day Akaashi Keiji had cried again. Fuck, nothing in this stupid, unfair world would be worth crying about.  
-  
There is an empty hole in Keiji which he fills with strawberry pocky sticks, rewatching cloud atlas, and most importantly, volleyball. Akaashi he had picked up volleyball, as a last hope; a last grasp of what little memories he had left of Bokuto. Everytime he set, he envisioned setting to Bokuto. He replaced who he really was setting to, with the face of  
Bokuto. Bokuto. Bokuto. And he found himself enjoying playing, something he had never felt in a while; enjoyment.  
-  
Like any other night, as normal as could be, Keiji heads to his bed, lying down as he once again finds himself drowning in thoughts about who he lost. If only if Keiji had met Bokuto earlier, if only if Keiji had loved him more. If only, if only, if only.  
Keiji drifts into a soft slumber, the only sound breaking the silence a white feathered owl. 

Keiji wakes up in a luminous room, it glows not white, but not yellow either. It glowed like warmth and smelt like home. Then he saw Bokuto. Bokuto was healthy, his face whole. Akaashi panics, he dashes towards Bokuto, but no matter how much he runs, Bokuto doesn’t get any closer. Akaashi trips and falls.


	2. Cause Trauma's A Bitch

Akaashi woke up, palms sweating. His breath was ragged, and his mind was full of messed up thoughts. The black haired boy sighed, dejected. 

“Whatever. It was just a dream. Nothing to worry or fret about.”

Oh, poor little Akaashi believed that there was nothing to be concerned about. But then again, with the death of his only lover, there really was nothing worth feeling about anymore. 

Akaashi decided that he was unfavoured by the gods. First his lover suffering and DYING, and now this “serendipity glowing” bullshit. 

Another same old day, Akaashi thinks, as he put on his volleyball uniform, and headed to practice. Like it was said, Akaashi took up volleyball and found warmth from setting the ball once again. Time to set to Bokuto again. Only Bokuto.

Forever Bokuto. 

\-------

As Akaashi entered the hall, he realised something was..off. 

“Oh,” he thought, as he saw Bokuto being crowded by all his teammates and he was talking animatedly while standing up. 

Wait...Bokuto? Talking? Standing up? 

Wait….BOKUTO?!

Akaashi’s heart started to palpitate as he stood in the entrance, trying to figure out what was happening. Bokutobokutobokutobokutobokuto….

No, wait… the gods must be playing a cruel joke on him again. There was no goddamned way in hell Bokuto was still….healthy. 

Still….alive.

Everything in Akaashi’s world came to a halt. Silent, errotic almost. He couldn’t process what was happening. Bokuto was long dead. Bokuto had wrinkles and thin arms. Bokuto couldn’t talk or walk. 

But this Bokuto...could. This Bokuto could do anything his Bokuto couldn’t. Was this...the other life that Bokuto was talking about.

“What the fuck,,,,what the,,,f-fuck!” The setter placed his hands on his cheek, only to find that it was wet.   
By now, the rest of his team was staring at him strangely, like he was from another world, like an alien.   
Only Bokuto was looking at him with such compassion and sympathy, that Akaashi almost killed himself right then and there.

Carefully and warily, Bokuto walked up to Akaashi. 

‘Hey hey hey! You doin’ good? Need some water? Or uh- are you hungry? I have some pocky in my bag! It’s the best flavour too it's just so sweet and nic- oh sorry, was i i rambling? Haha sorry i just love strawberry pocky so much! And are you the setter here? I LOVE SETTERS CAN YOU SET TO ME? PLEASE?”

By then Akaashi’s tears had dried up, and he shook his head. 

No, i’m not doing good. In fact, I think i may be having a mental breakdown. :) Akaashi thought to himself, sighing.

He decided that hey, trauma’s a bitch so he would take advantage of this opportunity the best way he could. He would bask in the warmth of Bokuto, try to remember his scent and healthy features. Because he loved Bokuto, he would do this for him. 

And maybe….maybe they might be able to..

As Akaashi got lost in his thoughts, a raven haired boy inched up to Bokuto, blushing. Bokuto smiled, and patted his head. 

Wait, Kageyama? What was he doing her-

“Meet my boyfriend, Akaashi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love how Bokuto and Akaashi just instantly forgot that Akaashi was crying like a dam 
> 
> Lmao thanks for reading, see u <3
> 
> hugs and kisses


	3. now what the fuck?

wow okay everyone so thank you so much?? I dont know what to say I came back to see 13k hits on my shittiest writing ( I literally hate the writing so much habsienw ) 

so I’ll be trying to improve and will put in a new chapter ASAP! probably tomorrow! thank youuu

Also, this team is basically Fukorodani, but with Kageyama as starting setter (which is how he got so close to Bokuto :)), and Hinata and starting middle blocker and spiker :) 

Also, you’re asking why Kageyama? Well Oikawa and Atsumu I feel are strictly Aoba Jousai and Inarizaki, and Kenma is strictly Kuroo’s and I wanted to use a setter that actually had like- connections to Bokuto in canon, so I chose Kageyama who he met in the tokyo training camp arc! Anyway that’s about it for now :)


	4. please don’t leave me again.

“Haha, what?” Akaashi chuckled   
😀 

Honestly, he felt like a truckload of shit and stones had just fallen on him. 

He was still trying to process exactly what the fuck had just happened to him. 

Exactly a year ago, he lost someone he loved, them he found him again, only to find that he was dating...Kageyama??

Akaashi sighed, stilling himself. “Kentar- uh, Bokuto-San, how...did you meet Kageyama exactly?”

Kageyama smiled at Bokuto and Bokuto smiled back. 

Akaashi’s chest hurt. 

“Well, when I got sick, Kageyama actuall-“ Bokuto was cut short as Akaashi rushed to him, arms flailing and panicked. 

“What?! Sick?! Are you okay, please tell me you are. Does your chest hurt, are you okay? You’re fine right? Please- please don’t leave me again...” 

Akaashi breath started getting short as he struggled to keep his composure.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow.   
“Akaashi-San, no need to worry. Kentarou just came down with a cold and couldn’t play, so I had to cheer him up!” Kageyama smiled, reassuring Akaashi. 

The trio decided not to question, or rather ignored Akaashi’s last few words in his breakdown. 

“Ahem, anyway, Tobio helped me a lot, and we just...hit it off I guess? Also, Akaashi no need to worry!! I’m fine and I won’t be leaving anytime soon, haha you can’t get rid of me so quickly!” Bokuto smiled, as he thumped Akaashi’s back.

Akaashi gripped his fists. So they were on first name basis, huh? 

Kageyama, noticing Akaashi’s discomfort, tried to soothe him.   
Kageyama coughed. “Uh, well I don’t usually do this but Akaashi-san, why don’t you play starting setter today this time? I don’t mind sitting out. Um, I am feeling quite tired??” 

Akaashi appreciated it. A lot. He really wanted to cry. He wanted to hate Kageyama with all his soul, but he just couldn’t. “I would like to, thank you, Kageyama.” 

Kageyama nodded in acknowledgment as Bokuto gave his lover a proud look, before gathering everyone to give a team debrief before they started practicing.

—   
Akaashi loved setting to the real Bokuto. Finally, he could hear the words “nice one, akaashi!” from the actual Bokuto’s lips. 

It had been a while since he had heard that.

Kageyama must have been having a field day this whole time. 

Akaashi couldn’t get enough, he wanted more. He needed more. He was afraid that if the day was over, he would be transported back to his shitty and crappy anti-bokuto world. 

He was just about to ask Bokuto if he would like to practice more, when he spotted Bokuto and Kageyama heading home together, each holding each other’s hand, laughing at each other’s jokes. 

Akaashi’s heart hurt badly.

Please...

don’t leave me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so HAHA I have added a obstacle- KAGEYAMA IS NICE so now it’s hard to hate him lol suffer 👍🏻


	5. Resemblance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone resembles Bokuto.

Akaashi went to bed, heart aching and chest hurting. He wanted to sleep, of course he did, but he feared that once he went to sleep, the dream would end and he’d wake back up in the drastic and dull grey world. 

His eyelids fluttered, as he tried to keep his eyes open.   
Please, he screamed at his brain, don’t fall asleep.

But only will could not disperse the cloud of drowsiness looming across him, and Akaashi fell into slumberland. 

Akaashi woke up, in a state of panic and dread. Ohnonononono, stupid me, why- why did you have to fall asleep?! What if- what if I’ve gone back?! 

Just then, his phone pinged. A notification flashed up on his screen. Akaashi snatched his phone up, fingers slipping as he tried to grip the phone. 

He squinted at it. 

Bokuto: “hey hey hey Akaashi!! You comin’ for practice?”  
-17:08

Akaashi yelled. OH GOD. THANK THE HEAVENS AND GOD. 

Akaashi: “Yes Bokuto-San. I will be coming soon. Thank you for asking.”  
-17:09

Bokuto: “great! kags was getting worried you wouldn’t show up. cya soon!”  
-17:11  
read 17:11  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Akaashi-San! Coach was thinking that you should practice setting while I practice spiking, if you know what that means..” Kageyama grinned nervously. Akaashi knew what that meant. He would be setting for Kageyama while- some blond haired guy would be setting for Bokuto. 

Alright. He was quite interested in Kageyama’s spiking style. 

Akaashi grabbed a stray volleyball from the floor, and with the right start, he set it up to Kageyama. It sailed in a perfect arc as Kageyama took a running start. 

He twisted in the ball’s direction, curved his back, and whammed it to the floor. Akaashi was shocked. Akaashi was in disbelief. 

Kageyama was the striking resemblance of Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro my writing i cant


End file.
